Wake Me Up
by Tenshi no Yami
Summary: Collection of oneshots. Both to Bring Me Into Life by Evanescence. Ch.1: InuKag, Ch2:SanMir
1. Chapter 1: InuyashaKagome

TnY: Hey! This is my first attempt at published Inuyasha fanfiction. (Well, technically not published, but anyway.) So, be kind in your reviews. This is kind of.well, read it and find out. If I say anything, it'll spoil it. I hope the ending will be surprising. See you at the end!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song: Bring Me To Life(Wake Me Up Inside).  
  
-lyrics-  
  
Kagome stared angrily at Inuyasha. "I don't know why I even bother trying to talk to you." she said and walked off. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he sighed. No matter what he did to her, she still tried to get him to open up.  
  
'Worst part is, she already has. What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He always felt like she could see right through him.  
  
-how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home-  
  
He remembered what it was like before she woke him up from his 50 year sleep.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
The breath left Inuyasha as Kikyo's purifying arrow pierced his chest. The jewel fell from his hand. He tried to grab it, but it fell out of reach. The last thing he saw was Kikyo's heat-filled stare. It was dark. So dark. 'Where am I? What happened?' The events rushed back at him. 'Oh yeah, Kikyo killed me. I never imagined death like this. I don't want to die.' He cracked his eyes open to see..nothing. And endless expanse of nothing. At first, it wasn't too bad. It was quiet enough and nothing bothered him.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark-  
  
'Nothing! Nothing! Nothing in any direction!' Inuyasha thought as he spun around. So long in the dark. He screamed, his hands holding his head, falling to his knees. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become-  
  
He was on his hands and knees, beating the floor with all his might, a feral gleam in his amber eyes. He closed his eyes tightly as a weird sensation flooded his body. When he opened them again, they were blinded by light. His mind screamed at the prospect of freedom. A smell came to his nose. A smell! Cherry blossoms and rain. His eyes met dark gray-ish blue ones. 'Another person!' his mind yelled. His first instinct was to cling to the new person standing in front of him. His arms were pinned to his sides. He gave the person standing in front of him another look. 'No! It can't be! KIKYO!' He buried his fear and spoke to the girl.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Kagome could never know what that had been like. The darkness. He slowly followed her as she stomped angrily towards the village. "When are you going to learn?" Miroku asked, smirking.  
  
"Feh. You're one to talk. Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Ah, but at least I get a moment of pleasure before I get pounded into the ground." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kept walking.  
  
~!A few days later!~  
  
They were traveling again. Inuyasha was walking in front of the group, listening to Kagome and Sango talk. He stopped listening to them to tune his ears to the forest sounds. It was getting quiet. That wasn't a good sign. "I'm sensing a demon." Sango spoke up, a little waver in her voice. There was a crash in the underbrush as a demon launched at the group. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and met it's claws with a clang. Kagome screamed and his efforts doubled.  
  
'I have to protect her.'  
  
-now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life-  
  
The demon was strong. It pushed Inuyasha backwards as if he were nothing. The sun was setting. Inuyasha felt his strength beginning to disappear. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kagome screamed. "We are NOT going to leave you!"  
  
"It's the new moon, you idiot! I won't be able to protect you! NOW GO!" The demon took this chance to slash Inuyasha across the chest. He yelled in pain as blood spurted from the gashes. The cuts were deep. With his last bit of strength, Inuyasha plunged his sword into the demon.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark-  
  
Inuyasha sank to the ground as the sun's final rays slipped away. His hair turned black and his healing ability completely disappeared. Kagome ran over to him. "Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango looked at his wounds.  
  
"This isn't good." Sango murmured.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She means I'm not gonna live through this." Inuyasha said weakly. He looked up at Sango. "Right?" She looked away, tears filling her eyes. Inuyasha laughed. His vision was fading. He locked his gaze on Kagome.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become-  
  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"For what?" she asked, holding back her tears. It was time for her to be strong for him.  
  
"I have to go away again and this time, there's no coming back."  
  
-frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead-  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha. Just hold on until the sun rises." She pleaded. He nodded sleepily. His eyes closed. "Inuyasha! Keep your eyes open! Come on!" His eyes slowly opened again. He smiled at the sight before him. Those same gray-blue eyes that woke him up from the dark.  
  
-all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life-  
  
"I'll try Kagome." he breathed. Miroku and Sango walked a little bit away. "So pretty. My Kagome." Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "I'll always protect you." His breath came in quick, short gasps.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark-  
  
"I know, because you'll always be here beside me." She whispered. He was fading. She felt so helpless.  
  
"I wish I could be."  
  
"Stop talking now and save your strength. Dawn will come fast enough."  
  
"I never thanked you."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Saving me..from the dark..giving me a reason..to do something with my life."  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become-  
  
"The dark? When you were stuck to the tree?" He nodded weakly.  
  
"You were..the first.thing I saw..you'll be my last memory." His voice trailed off. Kagome began to pant and tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks.  
  
"INUYASHA!" He didn't answer. His eyes didn't open. She held his body close. The blood had finally stopped. He was gone. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
-(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)-  
  
A shadowy, shimmering form stood behind Kagome. He leaned down to breathe in her ear, "I'll never leave." A chill ran down Kagome's neck and she thought she heard someone say something. She spun around, but saw nothing. She turned back to Inuyasha's body, crying even after there were no more tears to shed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TnY: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review. This is a one shot, so I won't be continuing it. 


	2. Chapter 2: SangoMiroku

TnY: Here's Sango and Miroku. I'm glad you all wanted me to do this. Gives me something to do in my spare time.  
  
Jason(muse): You do have other fics you know.  
  
TnY: Well, yeah, but I'm stuck on them. So leave me alone while I do this. Anyway, see you all at the end of the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song: Bring Me To Life(Wake Me Up Inside).  
  
-lyrics-  
  
Sango looked around at the bodies near her. Her family. All dead. Kohaku. He did this. But why? Sango realized a demon was controlling Kohaku and ran towards it. Something inside her snapped as Kohaku's blade bit into her back. Her eyes widened in pain. 'Why is he doing this?' Her thoughts faded into blackness.  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
Sango bolted upright with a yelp. She gasped to get air into her lungs. "Sango?" Miroku asked. "What's wrong?" He was sitting across the fire from her. She looked at him suspiciously. "I haven't been doing anything." He sighed. Like always, she accused him. She glared at him and rolled over.  
  
"Just leave me alone." she said. Inuyasha smirked from his place in the tree.  
  
"You didn't even do anything this time." he said. Sango listened to the two talk for a little while. She didn't trust that hentai houshi as far as she could throw him.  
  
-how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home-  
  
The sun rose and so did the group. Sango listlessly ate her breakfast. Dreams of her family had been occurring more and more. "Hey, Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Sango forced a smile.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome. Why?" she answered.  
  
"You seem a little depressed." Sango shook her head, the smile still plastered to her face. When Kagome walked away, Sango let her eyes drop to the ground. Kirara mewed questioningly at Sango. Sango smiled a sad smile to her. The small fire cat rubbed her head against Sango's leg.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark-  
  
Miroku watched Sango throughout the day. Something seemed to be bothering her, but she wasn't even saying anything to Kagome. As the search for the shards went on, the more Sango seemed to slip away. Her eyes lost their spark. She didn't even enjoy hitting him as much. He groped her experimentally. After a moments hesitation, WAM! The hentai houshi found himself on the ground, a big lump on his head. Kagome leaned over him. "You'll never learn, will you?" She stood and walked away. Miroku looked at Sango. She was glaring at him, the Hiraikotsu still in hand. The gleam was back, but soon it faded.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become-  
  
Sango stared up at the night sky. She heard a rustling behind her and spun around. It was Miroku. "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked softly.  
  
"No groping?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No groping. I promise." She nodded and he sat beside her. "Sango?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's worng? And don't tell me nothing, because I can tell something is wrong."  
  
"It's hard to explain."  
  
"Just try me." Sango looked at him surprised. Could this really be the Miroku she pulverized every morning? His face was serious enough.  
  
-now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life-  
  
"Why do you care"  
  
"Because...um...I just do." Sango blinked at him then turned her gaze up to the moon.  
  
"Dreams of my family have been haunting me for awhile now. I hate having them. They're all dead now, except for Kohaku and I can't even count him as alive. There's nothing I can do about it, so I should just for get about them, right?"  
  
"Why would you want to forget your family? You loved them."  
  
"Exactly. Loved. They aren't here for me to love anymore." She added in a whisper, "NO one's here to love me anymore." She stood and walked away. Miroku started to say something, but stopped.  
  
'But, I love you Sango.' he thought.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark-  
  
Sango stopped before she reached the campsite. Tears blurred her vision. She couldn't believe she had told Miroku that. She was losing her grip. She fell to her knees and slammed her fists into the ground.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become-  
  
'How could I tell him that!? I-I mean, my dreams are my business! He had no right to ask me about it!' Sango wiped away her tears and walked the rest of the way back.  
  
"Back so soon? I figured you and Miruko would be gone all night." Inuyahsa said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up, baka." He laughed a little.  
  
"He's been staring at you all day." She didn't say anything, just laid down by the fire. "He was worried about you. Kagome has been too."  
  
"Oh, and only them?" Inuyasha hesitated.  
  
"Why do you even bother asking questions like that? We've all been worried about you. You've been spacing out everyday."  
  
"He's right, Sango." Kagome said, sitting up. "Something's wrong and I don't understand why you won't tell me."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Nothing does." Her mind screamed a different answer.  
  
'HE matters, but he cares nothing about me! He just uses me for a quick grope now and then. He won't ever see me as anything else!'  
  
-frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead-  
  
"Something has to matter." Kagome said. Inuyasha noticed Miroku sitting in the bushes, listening intently. Sango glanced up at Inuyasha. Kagome noticed. "Can you go away for a few minutes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh. Stupid girls." He muttered as he jumped down from the tree. He went over to sit by Miroku.  
  
"He's gone. Can we talk now?" Sango spilled everything to Kagome. Everything that she told Miroku anyway. "You should have told us sooner, Sango. We'll help you through this."  
  
"But that's the thing, I don't know what help I need." she mumbled. "Kagome, um...do you.like anyone?" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Y-yeah. You?" Sango nodded. "Tell me."  
  
"You tell me first."  
  
"No I asked first."  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
"JUST STOP ARGUING AND TELL!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up. Miroku gave him a 'YOU IDIOT! NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!!' look. Kagome started to get up, a blush on her cheeks, but Sango stopped her. She whispered something in Kagome's ears that Inuyasha barely heard. He gulped and jumped away into a tree. Sango walked towards Miroku, a smile on her face. He gulped and fell back on his butt. She leaned down.  
  
"You are impossible, Miroku." she said. She raised her hand and he flinched, expecting a slap. However, she just gently tapped him on the head and walked away, smirking over her shoulder.  
  
-all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life-  
  
Miroku blinked, confused. 'What did she say to Kagome? Why didn't she hit me?' Miroku stood up and walked cautiously to the fire. Sango moved to sit beside him.  
  
"No groping, Miroku. You promised remember?" He gulped.  
  
"I remember." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha's tree.  
  
"SIT!" *BAM!*  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Come with." Kagome grabbed his arm when he stood and drug him off into the forest.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked once they were away from Sango and Miroku. She gave him a 'look'.  
  
"I know you heard what she said. So we're going away so she can tell him the same thing."  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark-  
  
Back at the fire, Sango was gathering her courage. Miroku, on the other hand, was in heaven. Sango was sitting so close they were touching. Sango, the girl who, every morning, pulverized him. "Inuyasha said you've been worried about me."  
  
"I was. Am. Unless you're better?" He looked at her.  
  
"I don't know if I'm better yet." She sighed.  
  
"You know how before, you said that no one loved you?" She nodded. "That's not true."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really." He looked down, embarrassed, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I do Sango. I love you." She didn't say anything. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He stood up and walked away. Sango was speechless.  
  
'He loves me? Why is he walking away? I love him too!' she thought.  
  
"SO TELL HIM THAT YOU IDIOT!" Kagome yelled. Sango hadn't spoken aloud, but Kagome still knew what she was thinking and decided her friend needed a push in the right direction.  
  
"And you told me not to say anything. Tch, stupid girl." Sango didn't get up, didn't go after him. She laid down and fell asleep.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
It was so dark. Kohaku had hit her with his weapon. She was dying. She could feel her life slipping away. 'I'm so cold.' A shape appeared in the shadows. 'Miroku?' He was walking away.  
  
"I love you Sango."  
  
"Then why are you leaving?" He kept walking. "Miroku! Wait! Please, don't leave me! I love you too!" She tripped and started to fall. She was caught by a pair of strong arms. She looked up into Miroku's face.  
  
"I'll always catch you, Sango." The darkness evaporated.  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
Sango's eyes snapped open. 'I have to find him.' She stood up and ran into the forest. Kagome sighed as she leaned back into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"It's about time." She whispered.  
  
-(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become-  
  
Sango ran as fast as she could, following the direction Miroku had gone. She got to the cliff they had sat by earlier that night. He was sitting on the edge, watching the horizon. He turned slowly to look at her. He gave her a small smile. He turned back to look out again. She walked slowly towards him. "Miroku?" He looked up at her again, his eyes questioning. He stood up. She quickened her pace and tripped. He caught her just as he had in her dream.  
  
"You want something?" he asked quietly.  
  
-(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)-  
  
"Y-yeah, um.did you mean what you said, or did you just feel sorry for me?" He looked away. The sun started peeking over the horizon. The sky turned shades of light blues and purples.  
  
"Yes, I did. I meant every word from the bottom of my heart." Her heart leapt in her chest.  
  
"I love you too, Miroku." she said. His eyes snapped back to her, wide with shock and disbelief. She lightly kissed his lips. His grip on her tightened and they collapsed to the ground. A while later, they stood and walked hand in hand back to the campsite.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome lightly smacked his arm.  
  
"No tact at all." She said. "So how'd it go?" Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. Sango laughed. Miroku her groped her. She spun around, an angry light in her eyes. He braced himself for a hit. She pointed her finger in his face and touched it to his nose.  
  
"Bad. You promised." She tweaked his nose and walked away, smirking over her shoulder. HE smiled a dopey smile and followed. Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"It went well." Kagome said, matter of factly.  
  
"If he looks like that all the time, I'll hit him." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
TnY: Not quite as sad as my last one. Not really sad at all. Anyway, next comes Sesshoumaru and Rin and there was even a little Kagome and Inuyasha. Review please! 


End file.
